overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch 2
Overwatch 2 is a first person shooter developed by Blizzard in association with Bethesda Softworks. It was released December of 2018 for XBOX One, Playstation 4 and Windows. Overwatch 2 is a break from the original; though it still utilizes the multiplayer, the game also features a single player campaign. Directors Aaron Keller and Chris Metzen stated that they wanted Overwatch 2 to be "true to its core" while also providing a new story themed gaming experience. The Story follows Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson on a mission to rescue captured Overwatch agents and stop a Global catastrophe. Gameplay Superficially, the game is the same as the first, multiplayer wise. The maps are selected at random and the playing styles are still Assault, Escort, Hybrid, and Control. All the original heroes return, and there are five new heroes that the player can select; Dethshrid, Klaxon, Barrage, Illuminator, and Annihilator. The only major difference to the Game is the Campaign. Blizzard worked with Bethesda Softworks, specifically the team that helped create Doom. Designer Jason O'Connell stated that the game is meant to be darker than the first; "Its not a change of heart, its more of looking at it through a different lens. Its cartoonish and fun, and its supposed to be, but we wanted to expand on the characters, give them more depth." The Campaign features more mature themes, the violence, content and language geared more towards an M rated audience. As such, it is rated M by the ESRB, unlike Overwatch which is rated T. Plot In 2079, the Terrorist organization Talon has been eradicated, and Doomfist and Maximilien have been brought to justice. Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker are also apprehended but are given time served in return for their actions in bringing down the organization. In a formal ceremony to reinstate Overwatch at Geneva, Switzerland, Devil Dog, Overwatch's combat engineer, discovers that the President of Russia is a Cyborg; before he can warn Reaper, the Russian President suddenly explodes, killing numerous delegates and creating chaos. In the confusion, more Cyborgs attack. They are driven off, but the press receive information from an anonymous source that Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes and Angela "Mercy" Ziegler were the perpetrators. Rhett is convinced that it is the work of Dethshrid, since Angela abhors terrorism and Reaper shielded the British Prime Minister at the last moment. Overwatch's reinstatement is postponed as Reaper and Mercy are indicted on charges of Terrorism. Overwatch transports the two to The Hague's International Criminal Court to arraign them. Enroute, however, they are attacked by more Cyborgs and anarchists. Winston notes that the Cyborgs and anarchists are attacking each other, indicating that this was no mere attack; some one planned to attack in the midst of a protest against Overwatch. At the International Criminal Court, the crew meets up with Overwatch agents Alyssa "Midnight" Vansmith and Matteo "Thunderstroke" Moretti. Midnight informs them that they are getting a lot of chatter from old battle fields of the Omnic Crisis, and more War Omnics are coming online. Devil Dog believes it is Dethshrid activating a command signal. To what end is unknown, though they are aware that Dethshrid aims to eliminate the human race. Reaper and Mercy are brought before the Court. The evidence provided to the authorities is stark, though, as with the press release, the source is anonymous. The Russian President was not fitted with any mere explosive, but a nanoswarm. These microscopic silicone based organisms contain the ability to transform living tissue into an ossified, metal like substance. It is revealed that Mercy is responsible for their creation; she created them as a means for the body to accelerate its healing process, but abandoned the project because the organisms, or namites, were uncontrollable and posed a far greater threat then a aid. Though the namites will not activate until a genetic code is introduced, they are unstoppable once they awaken. When Reaper defected to Talon, he stole a case of namites for Talon to reverse engineer, but lacking Mercy's expertise, they have limited success. The court rules that Mercy is responsible, as she did not tell anyone of the namites existence or create a countermeasure, and thus, endangered and most likely infected hundreds of people. She is stripped of her Ph.D and Doctorate Credentials and her medical licence is revoked. Reaper is also summarily arrested for his actions, pending further trial. Talon Commandos attack at that moment and Devil Dog, Mercy and Reaper are separated from the others. After fighting their way through the Hague to the extraction zone (with sniper support from Widowmaker), Reaper is captured by Dethshrid personally. He is driven off by Reinhardt and Thunderstroke, but vows to "get what he came for." Later back at Watch Point Gibraltar, Mercy is reeling from her situation. Devil Dog comforts her, telling her she is not to blame for Dethshrid's actions. Meanwhile, Midnight, Sombra, Zenyatta and Winston work to find out what Dethshrid would want with the namites. Junkrat, showing genuine concern for his friends, tries to lighten the mood. Bastion enters at that moment, and suddenly opens fire on them. Dethshrid enters and shoots Zenyatta in the head, but not before he interfaced Athena's mainframe. Dethshrid discharges an electric surge that paralyzes everyone, and one by one, orders his cyborgs and droids to capture the agents. Mercy weakly tries to resist, and Devil Dog attempts to save her, but is knocked cold by Dethshrid. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. MORE TO COME. Category:Games Category:Overwatch Category:Browse